Rose Woman and Tails Man
by Watership's Nightwish Rat
Summary: Collaboration with Chaoticlover. Summary subject to change. After Amy Rose is captured and Roboticized by Eggman, she escapes and seeks help from her friend Tails. Things immediately start to get more complicated when she meets up with him...
1. Abducted

Amy Rose strolled along the sidewalk in the city of New Mobotropolis, deep in thought. As she did at least once a week, she was out for a stroll, away from the safety of her home. The city's streets were unusually grim and silent. _It sure is quiet today_, she noted. _I wonder where everyone is?_

A familiar blue streak a hundred yards away caught her attention. _Finally, someone's here! _"Sonic!" she called. She started running towards the sight of the streak. _He's not going to get away from me this time! When I catch him, I'll make him marry me!_

Amy rounded the corner of an alleyway she saw the streak turn into, but there was no sign of Sonic ever being there. "Huh?" she gasped. "How'd he do that?" She began to feel a chill of terror run through her veins. _This might be one of Eggman's tricks. I'd better head back home._

The pink hedgehog shook her head, clearing her mind of her disturbing thoughts. _No, I'm not going to stop chasing the man of my dreams because of some stupid suspicion! _Determination renewed in her spirits, she dashed down the alley.

A tall, round-waisted figure stepped out in front of Amy, holding a net. Amy instinctively jumped back in alarm as the figure lunged at her. "Eggman," she gasped in surprise. She got control of herself and narrowed her eyes angrily. "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

Eggman smiled malignantly. "I'd ask you the same thing, love-bird!" he shot back in a much more laid-back manner. "I'm just here to do some business I need to take care of!"

"And what might that be?" Amy inquired angrily.

The tall man managed to get Amy to back up against a wall. "I'd say it doesn't concern you, but I'd be lying," he answered.

Although Amy would normally not understand the genius, she immediately caught on to what he was up to. She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and grinned competitively. "You'll never win, Eggman!" she proclaimed. "Your stupid net is no match for my hammer and my hero."

Eggman chuckled wickedly, sending another chill running through Amy. "Do you _seriously_ think that was Sonic who just ran by? You're more airheaded than I thought! What you really saw was a hologram of him running by."

Amy was too dumbstruck by what she heard to do anything, providing Eggman the chance to make his move. He pushed a button that was hooked to the net and flung the contraption on Amy. She let out a pained cry as the net shocked her, then fell over unconscious the next moment. Eggman pushed the button again, turning off the electrical field running through the net. He flung the net over his shoulder, grinning to himself victoriously. That was a bit easier than I thought it would be! he thought.

~A~

It would not be until three hours later that Amy would wake up. She groggily looked around at her surroundings, immediately becoming fully awake at the sight of Eggman sitting in front of her. A circular, glass wall surrounded her. It was then that she knew where she was. Oh, no, she thought in despair. Not the Roboticizer!

Eggman grinned evilly at the sight of Amy's discomfort. "Don't worry about a thing," he said. "It won't hurt you... much!" He pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him.

Amy looked up in alarm as a light flashed above her and started to come down on her. She went to duck to try to avoid it, but found that she was restrained. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the light went over her several times. Once she knew the process was over after a flash of pink, she opened her eyes and looked at her hands in shock to see hammers fused in their place. She looked up, expecting to see Eggman smiling victoriously, but instead saw the evil scientist rather disconcerted.

"That's strange," Eggman muttered. "The Roboticizer has never flashed pink before: it always flashes blue!" Get a hold of yourself! he mentally kicked himself. She's out of there and is waiting for you. He stood up from his seat and stepped directly in front of Amy. Time to see if she works. "Get me my coffee!" he ordered.

Amy glared at him. "Get it yourself!" she shot back in a strange metallic voice.

The Doctor was clearly shocked by her outburst, but quickly regained his composure. "Look at yourself in that glass right behind you and tell me what you see!"

"Huh?" Amy murmured, looking surprised at what was reflecting off the glass. The dress she wore, her headband, and her whole body was completely metal! She turned to Eggman with rage.

"What have you done to me? I'm a robot now!"

"It's rather obvious what I've done to you, considering the contraption you just stepped out of," Eggman pointed out.

Amy became even more enraged. "I'll see you pay for this one day, Eggman!" she declared.

Eggman only smirked in amusement. "What will you do until then, my pet?" he inquired.

"This!" Amy slammed one of her hammer-hands into Eggman's stomach, causing him to double over in agony. "And I am _not_ your pet!" She turned away from him and ran down the corridor.

Without thinking twice about it, Eggman offered her a tip while pointing in the opposite direction: "The exit's _that _way."

Amy blushed in embarrassment as she went in that direction. "Oh, thanks."

It would be a few seconds later that Eggman would catch his mistake. He stood back up painfully and typed in a command into the keyboard. "Emergency, emergency!" the intercom announced over the speakers. "Code 591: escape!"

The pink hedgehog knew it was a race against time before Eggman's mechs would catch her, so she ran as fast as she could, despite still being clumsy on her new legs, down the hallway. The nearest exit door was clearly in her sights as robots came pouring into the fort from it. _If I try rushing at the next one, I'll get caught nonetheless_, Amy thought. _My only chance is through this exit._ "Alright, time to see how well these hammers work in the battlefield!" she said to herself. Since when did I become so technological about this?

A score of robots rushed at Rose, their hands out and ready to seize her. Amy let out a fierce yell as she rushed back at them, swinging her hammers at every single one of them like there was no tomorrow. The exit began to close shut. Instead of slowing down in discouragement, Amy fought and ran harder towards it. She miraculously skidded under the door to the outside world to freedom.

_Yes!_ Amy almost shouted triumphantly. _Yes, I did it!_ A dark cloud of despair fell over her face. _What am I still doing here? Eggman will no doubt send his mechs to look for me! _

Without wasting another moment, Amy dashed across the cement of Mobotropolis, hoping to find a place to hide and wait until the Doctor called off his search for her.


	2. The Rise of Rose Woman and Tails Man

Amy had been running for an hour straight after her escape from Eggman's fortress. It seemed odd to her at first that she was not fatigued, but a quick look at her metallic hammer-hands reminded her of why she was not feeling that way. I'll get back at Eggman soon enough, she thought darkly. For now, I should focus on my current predicament. Crud, there I go being technical again!

A clearly deserted old shack appeared on the horizon. Amy felt her spirits being lifted up, although she was a bit skeptical about it, as she raced towards the small building. I really do not like the idea of staying in some creaky old shack, but I'm short on options as it is.

The shack was indeed creaky, but it was still fairly sturdy. Amy looked inside it cautiously, eyeing every small room to see if anyone was there besides her. Seeing no one, she sat down on a straw bed to fully assess her situation.

"Okay," she murmured, "so I've been kidnapped and Roboticized by Eggman, I still have my free will, I escaped from Eggman's mechs, and now I'm in this old shack by myself. Do I dare ask if things can get any worse?" She thought in silence for five seconds. "No, I'd better not."

Amy looked across the room at an old, broken mirror. She stood up from the bed and walked towards it. "I'd better see exactly what happened to me," she said quietly. Being completely aware of my appearance may help me for if I have to explain my situation to someone else.

What Amy saw was exactly what she had seen earlier, but it was this time that she noticed more differences with her face. She had no nose, no real-looking mouth, and had dark green pupils in otherwise black eyes. Her hair was now just a sleek mass of pink, her red headband now a triangular streak on the top of her head, and her clothes were all made of metal.

"Who am I kidding?" she said broken-heartedly, backing up and sitting back down on the bed. "No one will want to talk to or help me if I look like this: I'm a freak!"

Amy started to weep brokenly when a sudden realization popped into her mind. _Tails! Maybe he can help me. _Her hope faded. _But will he? _She shook her head irritably. _Of course he will: we're best friends! _Her hope instantly restored, she stood up from her bed once more and ran out the door.

~A~

One hour later, Amy arrived at Tails's laboratory. "Tails!" she cried, banging on the door despite the fact that she was leaving dents in the door.

Tails opened the door, miraculously dodging a blow to the head that would have knocked him out. He looked at the robotic figure in front of him in shock. "Amy?!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?!"

At least he's not very scared of me. "Eggman caught me earlier and had me Roboticized," Amy explained. "I still have my free will, but now Eggman's trying to find me. Do you think you can change me back to my real self?"

The two-tailed fox nodded. "Yeah, I'll give it a try. Come on in."

Amy nodded and seemed to smile as she followed Tails into his lab. She went to touch him on the shoulder to get him to turn around so she could thank him.

Unfortunately, to her horror, it did not happen like that.

As soon as Amy touched Tails, his shoulder suddenly gleamed a metallic yellow shine. The pink hedgehog withdrew her hand in shock at the sight. Tails fell towards the ground, his shoulder being very heavy with the weight of the metal. He closed his eyes painfully as metal plates formed on his body, while Amy was unable to tear her gaze away from the sight. _Oh no! _she thought despairingly. _What have I done? _"Tails!" she screamed in terror.

Tails managed to stand up once his transformation was completed. He looked at his hands in surprise to see that they had become metal as well. He looked at Amy. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Amy replied anxiously. "I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees and wept. "I'm so sorry Tails!"

Instead of yelling at Amy, Tails brought her back up to her feet. "Don't be," he reassured her in his now metallic voice. "I know it's not your fault."

Amy was even more surprised than she was upset. "You still have your free will, too?"

Tails's eyes grew wider at the mention of it. "Whoa..." He and Amy were both silent for a few moments. "How is that even possible?" Tails wondered aloud.

Amy suddenly remembered something. "Right after I was Roboticized, Eggman murmured something about the Roboticizer flashing blue most of the time, but that this time it flashed pink."

"A malfunction?" Tails asked in surprise. "I'm surprised Eggman wouldn't keep a piece of equipment like the Roboticizer under constant check!"

"He obviously didn't," Amy said, relief and disdain blended together in her voice. "I'm a bit glad, but I'm also disappointed about it."

The fox looked at Amy quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm glad I still have my free will, but I'm upset that I'm stuck in this freakish body."

"Oh," Tails said sympathetically. "Me too."

The friends were both silent for a few moments. Were they really that lucky to still have their free will intact? Did this mean something big was going to happen to them in their near-futures? Or did it not mean anything at all? These three questions were haunting their minds until Tails finally spoke.

"Well," he said with a heavy sigh, "it looks like I won't be able to fix our bodies. With these hands I'll most likely crush my tools."

Amy looked at her feet in despair. "That's true, I guess," she said sadly. A sudden epiphany struck her, lifting her spirits. "Maybe we can get used to our bodies before we try to fix ourselves," she suggested excitedly. "That way we can get a control of our strengths and be ready to fight Eggman if we have to."

Tails caught on to what Amy was saying. His eyes widened with excitement. "That's it, Amy!" he exclaimed. "Once we can control our strengths, we can manage the tools without much problems!"

"You'll be working the tools, though," Amy quickly pointed out. She knew right away that using tools was on her Don't-Ever-Want-To-Do list. Besides, she would not be able to use tools while she had hammers as hands.

"Yeah, whatever works. Do we practice outside or in here?" Tails asked.

Amy gestured to the door. "Outside. I'd hate to break something of yours."

"Good point." Tails walked outside, holding the door open for Amy to follow. "We'd better head to the rock quarry," he advised. "It's open and has holes for us to jump into if we see any of Eggman's mechs, and we can easily get out of the holes when they're gone."

"Okay," Amy agreed.

The two friends walked south for twenty minutes before they came to an open area covered with rocks. There were no people or houses nearby to see them, which increased their odds of not being found by Eggman. Tails stopped walking and held up a hand to signal for Amy to stop as well.

"We'll practice here," he said seriously.

"Okay," Amy agreed hastily. She knew that this was no time to be picky about spots to practice at.

Tails gestured at a large boulder. "You can try smashing that," he suggested.

Amy seemed to grin confidently. "Alright." She mightily smashed both of her hammer hands against either side of the boulder, causing it to crack and break into thousands of pieces. Rose giggled a little, although she suddenly lost her balance upon impact and stumbled to regain it. "See? Told you I could do it."

"Actually you didn't, but that's okay: you proved you can. Now let's see what I can do."

Tails jumped up into the air, his new motorized wings holding him up. He flew around in the air, spinning loop-d-loops as he did so. Pointing a hand at a boulder, the hand suddenly became a cannon. His cannon shot out a large bullet at the boulder before he could stop it. Amy, who had been standing next to the boulder, managed to jump out of the bullet's path before it completely demolished the large rock. Tails landed on the ground once more, staring at his hands in disbelief.

"Whoa..." he breathed. "I didn't know I could do that!"

Recovered from her shock, Amy nodded. "I didn't know, either." She thought about what had just happened for a few silent moments. "We should probably keep practicing," she said at last. "I was struggling with control over my powers, and it looked like you were as well."

The fox nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said. "I almost crashed while flying around like that, and I almost hit you with my cannon."

After another hour of practicing some more, the two friends returned to Tails's workshop. They both felt a bit better about learning how to use and control their abilities, but they were still peeved about being trapped in robot bodies. _The sooner Tails figures out how to get us back to normal the better_, Amy thought. _Knowing Eggman, he'll stop at nothing to catch us and rid us of our free will for good._


End file.
